Longitudinally extending materials such as textiles and cord-like materials may be organized into rolls that are coiled to provide a center-pull configuration that allows the materials to be paid out from the center of the roll. In some instances, this may allow orderly removal of the material without rotation or movement of the roll that may complicate the dispensing process.